The prior art is well documented with examples of artificial (or prosthetic) implant joints and related assemblies, the purpose for which being to replace an existing joint which has become worn through extended wear or irreplaceably damaged through disease or injury. One objective of such artificial joint implants, whether adapted for use with an existing bone remaining in the patient or as a component of one or more skeletal implants which includes a built-in joint, is in providing a desired amount of cushioning support. Examples of existing implant assemblies with built-in dampening means include, among others, the modular implant with micro-motion damper as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,666, to Yao and the shock absorbent prosthetic hip joint of Nasser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,107. Additional references of note include the reduced-friction artificial joint set forth in Ferree 2004/0068322, as well as the composite prosthetic bearing in King U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,364.